the_black_swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Revised job system quest
Gladiator: Two-handed battle axe + strength + heavy metal equipment Knight: Two handed sword + speed + light metal equipment Warrior: One handed sword + strength + battle healing guardian: war hammer + defence + battle healing Holy Knight: Rapier + speed + acrobatics Dragoon: Spear + parry + hiding Samurai: Katana/curved blade + strength + light metal equipment Ninja: Katana/curved blade + speed + hiding Trickster: dagger + speed + tracking Gambit: Blade throwing + speed + hiding Fighter: Sword + strength + martial arts Reaper: two handed sword + speed + hiding Ghost: dagger + speed + hiding Scout: 1h sword + speed + detection Keeper: rapier + strength + meditation Speedster: Rapier + speed + sprint there could be more combinations, tell me your ideas. Master Kirito: alchemist - dagger + extended weight limit + Potion mixing beast tamer - dagger + bonus when having a animal companion + detection *boosts certain skills to 2.5k limit *no time limit to complete *if done within 6 hours the player will get a bonus weapon *different areas, depending on job choice **Warrior: a castle **Holy knight: a temple **Samurai: a dojo **Gladiator: a arena **guardian: a church **dragoon: a cave inside a mountain **Beast tamer: in open field **Gambit: in a tower *only one plater may take on quest per location/job *chapters will only follow kirito and asuna *kirito will focus on warrior job **fishing *asuna will focus on holy knight **cooking *klein will focus on samurai **fishing *silica is beast tamer **familiar communication *Lis is guardian **weapon forging *argo is gambit **purpaches *Agil is gladiator **sales *Schmitt is dragoon **sewing quest details *Quest is given to the player by an npc in the main city on the 76th floor *Once the player enters the job-specific location the encounter a maze with: **DarkEchoes that take the form of friends that have fallen that will atack you **Wisps that use illusions to make you see walls that actually aren't there, hiding paths *After the maze they encounter a puzzle, each location has a different solution to the same puzzle: **there are a series of mirrors in a room with a ray of light coming into the room, some can move and others cannot. the player must move the mirrors to make the light hit a crystal beside a door to move on. there is a time limit before the mirrors reset and the light moves elsewhere. *Once through the puzzle they encounter the boss, a DoppleGanger: **takes on the form of the player, with all the same stats, equiptment, and skills **appears as a shadow form of the player **must defeat and collect its badge *Badge must be returned to the starting npc to complete end results *kirito would pass in 5 hours **receives his DE sword *Asuna would pass in 2 **receives her new rapier *Klein 5:59 *The rest of kirito's guild passes after the bonus *Lyzel (OC) passes withing time limit **receives Emerald Sword *